Robert Minhinnick
Robert Minhinnick (born 1952) is a Welsh poet, essayist, novelist and translator. Life Minhinnick was born in Neath, and lives in Porthcawl. He studied at University of Wales, Aberystwyth, and University of Wales, Cardiff. An environmental campaigner, he co-founded the charities Friends of the Earth (Cymru) and Sustainable Wales. His work deals with both Welsh and international themes.Robert Minhinnick, British Council. Web. He has published 7 poetry collections and several volumes of essays. He edited the magazine, Poetry Wales, from 1997 until 2008.Zoe Skoulding editor Poetry Wales from 2008 He has also translated poems from contemporary Welsh poets for an anthology, The Adulterer's Tongue. His first novel, Sea Holly, was published in autumn 2007.[http://www.seren-books.com/public/products.cfm?&m1=c_14&m2=e_0&m3=e_0&m4=e_0&subItemId=2056 Seren: Sea Holly, Robert Minhinnick] (accessed 18 August 2007) Recognition Minhinnick won the Forward Poetry Prize for Best Individual Poem in 1999 for 'Twenty-five Laments for Iraq', and again in 2003 for 'The Fox in the National Museum of Wales'.Forward Poetry Prize winners (accessed 18 August 2007) His poem ‘The Castaway’ was also shortlisted in 2004. He has also won an Eric Gregory Award (1980) and a Cholmondeley Award (1998), both awarded by the Society of Authors to British poets.Society of Authors: Eric Gregory Trust Fund Awards (winners) (accessed 18 August 2007)Society of Authors: Cholmondeley Awards for Poets (past winners) (accessed 18 August 2007) In 2006, Minhinnick's book To Babel and Back, describing a journey in the Middle East, won the English-language Wales Book of the Year Award, which he had previously won in 1993 for Watching the Fire Eater. Publications Poetry *''A Thread in the Maze: Poems''. Swansea, UK: C. Davies, 1978. *''Native Ground''. Swansea, UK: Triskele, 1979. *''Life Sentences''. Bridgend, UK: Poetry Wales, 1983. *''The Dinosaur Park''. Bridgend, UK: Poetry Wales, 1985. *''The Looters''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1989, *''Hey Fatman''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1994. *''Selected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1999. *''After the Hurricane''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2002. *''King Driftwood''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2008. *''New Selected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2012. Novels *''Sea Holly''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2007. *''The Keys of Babylon''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2011. Non-fiction *''Watching the Fire Eater''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1992. *''A Postcard Home: Tourism in the mid-'nineties''. Llandysul, UK: Gwasg Gomer, 1993. *''Badlands''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1996. *''Paradise Park'' (photos by Karen Ingham). Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2000. *''To Babel and Back''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2005. *''Fairground Music: The world of Porthcawl funfair'' (photos by Eamon Burke). Llandysul, UK: Gwasg Gomer, 2010. *''Island of Lightning''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2013. Translated *''The Adulterer's Tongue: Six Welsh poets: A facing-text anthology'' (translated & edited). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2003. Edited *''Green Agenda: Essays on the environment of Wales''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1994. *''Drawing Down the Moon: Poems and stories, 1996''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 1996. *''In a Different Light: Fourteen contemporary Dutch poets''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2002. *''Poetry Wales: Forty years''. Bridgend, UK: Seren, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Minhinnick, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 10, 2014. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Rhinoceros" at The Guardian *5 poems by Minhinnick: "Dune Fox," "Madweed," "The King." "The Lunar Wine," "What Leyshon Said He Heard at the Prince of Wales" ;Audio / video *Robert Minhinnick (b. 1952) at The Poetry Archive *Video ;Books *Robert Minhinnick at Amazon.com ;About *Robert Minhinnick at Wales Literature Exchange *Robert Minhinnick at the British Council *Robert Minhinnick Official website *Interview with Robert Minhinnick at Carcanet Press *Robert Minhinnick - interview by Gwen Davies from New Welsh Review Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:Alumni of Aberystwyth University Category:Alumni of Cardiff University Category:Welsh environmentalists Category:People from Neath Port Talbot Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:People educated at Brynteg Comprehensive School Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets